Polvo y Telarañas
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Grimmauld Place no es una mansión feliz. Remus lo sabe. Sirius lo sufre.


Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio. Aunque un review o un fav siempre son bien recibidos.

· Contiene slash, sutil, breve, pero slash. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, dale al botón atrás y todos amigos.

* * *

 **Polvo y Telarañas**

Grimmauld Place es un lugar que se siente pesado, como una carga que poco a poco se va instalando sobre los hombros y, por qué no decirlo, por sobre todo el cuerpo, una capa espesa y nada saludable de polvo y residuos. Y cortinas raídas. Y papel mural ...Retratos ...Telarañas, con sus respectivas arañas, por supuesto. Y antepasados, y sus historias sórdidas y oscuras (muy propias de la familia Black) guardadas celosamente en armarios, áticos y alacenas. Y bajo las alfombras. Y en ese espacio que queda al correr esa tabla suelta del quinto peldaño de la escalera que da al tercer piso.

Y magia oscura, restos de hechizos y maldiciones, movimientos de varitas con fines despreciables.

Todo eso, sumado al abandono y la soledad que sufrió la mansión por años...

Hoy, en el otoño de 1995, digamos que La Mansión no es una casa feliz: Ella (La Casa) intenta a toda costa deshacerse de toda esa carga tirándosela a sus "huéspedes". Así, cuando las reuniones se acaban, las asignaciones se realizan y La Orden se dispersa por el mundo mágico, los demás se van, sacuden esa energía desagradable en la calle y llegan a sus hogares livianos y libres, tal vez un poco abatidos o mal humorados, como máximo.

Tristemente, Sirius debe quedarse.

Remus ve como es que Sirius lucha contra eso: contra la casa, contra los recuerdos...

Hay días que vence y anda de buen humor, lleno de energía, bromista, dulce. Brillante entre tanta oscuridad.

Hay días que no logra desprenderse y pelea: se pasea por la casa inquieto, cambiante, con el ceño fruncido, incomodo y con aspecto de que tiene ganas de estrangular a alguien.

Y hay días, los peores días en opinión de Remus, donde Sirius no es capaz de enfrentarse a lo que tiene alrededor... se deja arrastrar y se hunde sin intentar nada. Se funde en esa angustia color petroleo que emana la casa y deja que todo (los recuerdos, las telarañas, el abandono, el frío) lo invada y lo aplaste.

Si logra salir de la cama, si Remus es capaz de sacarlo de ahí, ya es un avance. Si recibe algo de comer, bien... Remus prefiere no insistir demasiado, no quiere molestar. Intuye que, por una parte, hay vestigios de Azkaban en ese comportamiento: los silencios largos, la mirada perdida y ese ambiente lúgubre y doloroso parece emanar de él, es algo que el antiguo Sirius no tenia, incluso en sus peores días algo de luz destellaba (aunque fuera en forma de ira o altivez), cree (lo ha pensado bastante, pero no es capaz de preguntar) que es un mecanismo de defensa, una especie de bloqueo que ponía en lugar seguro sus recuerdos de buenos tiempos, al fondo, tan al fondo, que provoca un exterior apagado .

Y en parte porque no quiere forzar un enfrentamiento... Sirius en ese estado era capaz de en una única frase o mirada descargar grandes cantidades de odio a quien tuviera la mala idea de chinchar demasiado, y por mucho que lo quisiera, no iba a interpretar el papel de mártir dando la oportunidad, a sabiendas, de ser insultado o agredido por Sirius.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Un par de semanas después de que los niños regresaran a la escuela, la casa parece empeñada con todas las vigas de su existencia en atacar a sus moradores, para ser más específicos a Sirius y Remus, ya que por una extraña casualidad han pasado bastante tiempo solos esos últimos días. Y los ánimos han variado desde soleados y apacibles, pasando por parciales variando a nublado hasta finalmente decaer considerablemente e instalarse en una zona lluviosa y de tormenta. Remus siendo consciente de lo que ocurre lo maneja mejor. Pero Sirius, esta intratable:

Luego de mordisquear su desayuno con desagrado, Sirius se levanta y se dirige al tercer piso por quinto día seguido. Pasa horas ahí, es mejor que nada, pero Remus no puede evitar pensar "¿Cuando Buckbeak se volvió mejor compañía?" con "algo" de celos frente esa actitud de Sirius... se siente inútil... y estorbando. Baja únicamente cuando Remus lo llama para almorzar. Come sin entusiasmo. Se queda dando vueltas entre el salón y la cocina.

A las 3 de la tarde, en un arrebato de sentido común, Sirius decide que el día ha terminado y es tiempo de volver a la cama.

Remus agotado de luchar contra la casa y sus habitantes, decide que es una buena idea irse a la cama también —¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, también me voy a dormir.

—Bien —asiente Sirius tomándolo de la mano y guiando a ambos al último piso, hasta su habitación.

Remus se deja llevar hasta el borde de la cama de Sirius donde se queda sentado. No puede evitar sonreír cuando Sirius se saca las zapatillas pisando el talón de la izquierda con la punta del pie derecho, y vice versa, del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando era un niño.

Se sube a la cama pasando por el lado Remus. En el proceso, lo sujeta por la cintura y lo arrastra con él, acomodando a ambos entre las mantas de una cama deshecha hace varios días.

—Creí que querías estar tranquilo —Sorprendido de la habilidad que aún poseía Sirius para llevarlo a la cama.

—Lo estoy —hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Remus.

—¿No venías a dormir?

—Bueno, yo iba a dormir, tú ibas a dormir... si vamos a hacer lo mismo no tiene sentido ocupar dos camas, hay que ahorrar —argumenta serio.

—Que consciente respecto a reducir el gasto de camas.

—Sí, soy un buen tipo —pone fin a la conversación mientras se enreda en Remus y lo acerca un poco más.

Y ahí está de vuelta, en un intercambio sin sentido lo reconoce y retoman esa intimidad.

Remus se deja envolver en un abrazo desparramado y un poco aplastante, siente como la boca de Sirius encuentra su hombro y decide besarlo. Cuando lo mira, está con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
